1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pushing assembly for data storage devices, and particularly to a pushing assembly for readily pushing a data storage device out of a computer enclosure.
2. General Background
The production of notebook computer has become mature and entered a meager profit era. Only cost down and bringing convenience to users can bring more competitive strength. Typically, data storage devices, such as hard disk drives (HDDs), and compact disk-read only memory (CD-ROM) drives, are attached to a bottom panel of a notebook computer enclosure. A connector of a data storage device connects with a connector of a motherboard in the notebook computer to exchange data. However, because the interior space of the notebook computer enclosure is very limited, some elements besides the data storage device must be detached in order to achieve operation space for pulling out the connector of the data storage devices from the connector of the motherboard. The process of detaching a data storage device is very inconvenient.
What is needed is a pushing assembly for readily pushing a data storage device out of a computer enclosure.